One Stumble At A Time
by Silla-Rosie-Write-Again
Summary: The game begins. For every move made, there is a consequence.
1. Quite A Tumble

This story is co-authored by Acain Keyrose and Lady Nosila. This first chapter is written by Lady Nosila and the next is written by Acain Keyrose. If anyone is wondering why we are doing this, it is a game between sisters...hope you enjoy the game as much as we will, or at least the story that comes from it. Thank you to all who read and to those who review.

Chapter 1: Quite A Tumble

"Arg…how…am I still alive?" Alice moaned sitting up. She had fallen into a hole…well, actually she was tossed in. And it had been a big hole. "That was quite a tumble…" She rubbed her head, sure she had landed on it, only to feel surprised that not it nor any other part of her body hurt. How could she be completely fine after falling so far?

She slowly opened her eyes to scan her surroundings. Her breath hitched at the sight of open sky beyond a brick wall. Her gaze flashed down to the stone floor she lay on, then darted around once more. Behind her was a brick structure…a building of some sort. Where was she? In some sort of enclosed courtyard? Or perhaps a balcony? Where had her kidnapper, that rabbit-eared man, gone off to?

"Welcome to wonderland, Alice." She gasped and twisted back around to see him perched on the wall, his ears perked up on the top of his white-haired head. Her shock and confusion smothered all previous concern for the moment as she stuttered at his declaration. Though her questions had been relatively answered, she was just as lost as she had been a moment ago.

"W…wonderland…" She'd never heard of it. The mere name of it sounded ridiculous. That was not the only thing that bothered her though. "And how do you know my name!?"

He smiled smoothly, almost fondly at her. "Yes…wonderland. And of course I know your name. I'm in love with you, Alice."

Her jaw dropped, her face paling slightly where it normally would have reddened at such a confession. _A stalker_?!

He tilted his head slightly, his smile growing. He was such an odd man that she did not doubt her suspicions for an instant. His white bunny ears twitched on his head, swerving to catch sound while his gloved hands rested over the pockets of his red plaid coat. He looked so proud of himself-so happy!

Suddenly Alice felt a wave of agitation, drowning all curiosity and anxiety.

"H-hey! You brought me here without permission!" She jumped to her feet, jamming her finger in his direction in an authoritative way. "Take me home immediately!"

He did not quite frown, but his smile did falter slightly. "Home?" He smiled widely again and stood, slowly stepping toward her. "But I brought you here to find happiness. You can't leave when you just arrived." He deftly fished a small bottle filled with red liquid from his pocket as he moved, stopping within reaching distance of her. She wanted to flee, but her pride and anger held her firm. "To participate in the game though, you must drink this medicine."

"G-game?" Alice suddenly recalled her sister leaving the garden to fetch a deck to cards before she'd fallen asleep. "What game? And I am _not_ drinking that!"

"Oh, Alice my dear, what I spoiled child you are." He sighed with a chuckle, the serene smile never leaving his features. Her hand itched to smack him, see if he'd still smile then, but he popped the cap of the vial off before she could move. To her astonishment, he lifted it to his own lips while a gloved hand grasped her chin firmly, forcing her face up. She tried to tug away from him, pushing at his chest, but it was useless. He was too quick and strong. The now empty vial dropped to the stone floor so he could snake his other arm around her back to pull her closer. Before Alice could so much as protest, he swooped down and pressed his lips to hers and there was nothing she could do to stop him.


	2. A Forced Resolution

AN: This is Acain Keyrose, and I apologize that it took so long to post this chapter. Long story short, my computer broke. Anyway, here is the next installment of the epic tale written by two sisters; One Stumble At A Time.

Chapter 2: A Forced Resolution

The white haired man's lips were warm against Alice's, causing her mind to go blank and jaw to drop in shock. Why was he kissing her?! Her wild confusion turned to hot fury when she felt a liquid slide down her throat. He was taking advantage of her gaping mouth and making her drink the strange liquid from the bottle!

She resumed the struggling that the surprise of the kiss had made her momentarily stop and finally managed to break free- but it was too late. He had already forced her to drink all of the "medicine".

Alice panted heavily and glared at the man as he moved away from her with a smile, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You... you...!" the girl's hand had gone to her violated mouth and she wanted to scream and hit the male, but instead she fell to the ground and sputtered as a hot blush spread across her features.

The white bunny-eared man walked calmly away, either ignorant of Alice's distress or not worried by it, but paused to look over his shoulder and beam at her, "My name is Peter White."

And then, just like that, he was gone

Alice, who hadn't moved since she fell to the ground, remained in her position until the dazed fog left her blue-green eyes, quickly being replaced by rage. That _jerk_! First he forced a kiss on her- her _first_ kiss- and then he left her god knows where!

She stood up and her fists clenched as she spoke his name out loud, "Peter White…"

Eyes blazing angrily she made a resolution: that bunny-eared weirdo was going to get a swift punch in the gut the next time she saw him, and she _would_ see him again. She'd make sure of it.

Before she could do anything to enforce what she had just decided upon a voice near her made her jump, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"


	3. The Clockmaker

In case I did not mention it before, Alice arrives at night time, as she does in the original story. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I am much busier than Rosie. Anyway, here is chapter three, and our game continues.

Chapter 3: The Clockmaker

Alice spun on her heal to see a tall man. He was just as handsome at the Peter, though in a more elegant way. His long, dark indigo colored hair was tied loosely at the nape of his neck and delicate spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose. He wore a dark suite and coat that would have been normal-looking if not for the giant clock hanging from his neck in place of a tie. His thin lips were curved into a scowl while his dark eyes studied her. She gaped at the newcomer for a moment, once more at a loss for words, before realizing that she must have looked terribly stupid with her mouth hanging open. She snapped her jaw shut and squared her shoulders.

Offering a shaky yet friendly smile, Alice managed to say, "My name is Alice Liddell," and gave a small curtsy.

The man shifted slightly as his eyes narrowed, yet when he spoke his voice was not nearly as hostile as before. "What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"Um…well…you see…I'm not sure." She replied. He lifted an eyebrow questioningly and she continued. "I was kidnapped by this guy with rabbit ears, Peter White, and-"

"White?"

"Yes. Anyway, he forced me to come here and to drink something then abandoned me. I have no idea where I am or how to get home!" She finished rather hysterically. Meeting his calm gaze, Alice managed to reign in her panic again. He sighed, shoulders slumping as he reached up to rub his eyes. Without looking up he stepped away from the doorway.

"You say he made you drink something?"

"Um…yes. He said it was medicine…" Alice mumbled, eyes dropping in search of the vial. Perhaps the man would know what the substance was and give a better explanation about her situation. She spotted it a few feet away. She picked it up and held it so the man could see.

At the sight of the clear vial, he sighed again and moved from rubbing his eyes to his temples. "You drank that?" Alice thought that his repetitive questions were annoying, only nodding in answer while a fresh frown slid into place. "Then I am afraid, Miss Liddell, that you cannot go home."

"W-what?!"

"By drinking that you have been trapped in this world." He paused as if considering something. "Am I correct in assuming that you are a foreigner?"

"Well yes, I am not from here…wherever here is, but what do you mean I can't go home, Mister." Alice realized that she did not know his name.

"Monrey. Julius Monrey. And I mean exactly what I said." He walked smoothly across the stone floor to the brick wall. He turned back to her and motioned to the landscape behind him. "This is Wonderland."

Alice moved to stand beside him, taking in the strange new world. The first thing that drew her eye was the massive castle surrounded by a huge maze and garden and lit up brilliantly from the inside. It was not every day that a girl got to see such an elegant and impressive structure. The forest between the building on which she stood and the castle only enhanced the picturesque scene that could have come right out of a storybook. Or at least it could have if not for the Amusement Park positioned nearby. Alice took in the lights and various rides, wondering if perhaps she was actually dreaming. Across from the park was a massive mansion, but Alice barely glanced at it, her attention being drawn to the figure at her side.

"This is the Country of Hearts in Wonderland." Julius stated, his voice monotone. "It is broken up into four territories, three of which are vying for power in a civil war. That is Heart Castle, ruled by the Queen of Hearts. Gowland runs the Amusement Park and the Hatter is in charge Mansion." The girl nodded, looking back out over the land. "This is the Clocktower. It is a neutral zone. I am the clockmaker."

"I see." _I must be dreaming. And he still has not really explained why I can't go home._

Alice leaned slightly over the wall and took just how high she currently was. She could barely make out the trees lining the edge of the forest surrounding the tower. Squinting through the darkness she could barely see a road leading away, snaking through the trees toward Heart Castle. She was about to pull back when she noticed a light, such as from a lantern, bobbing along the trail. It was a man on his way toward the Clocktower. She could make out a flash of red, illuminated by the light he carried.

"Um, Mr. Monrey…Julius…I think you have a visitor."

"What?"

"There is a man coming this way. See?" She explained pointing. Leaning over the wall as well, he sighed once more, sounding very tired.

"It seems I have more work to do. I suggest you consider finding a place to stay for the night, since I doubt you'll want to just stay up here." Julius began to move away when the glowing dot suddenly made a sharp turn to the left, disappearing into the forest.

"Oh. I guess he wasn't coming here after all." Alice mumbled only to jump slightly when Julius groaned loudly in exasperation.

"Ace…Where is that idiot going?!" Before Alice knew it, he was walking briskly toward the door leading into the tower. Stunned, the girl glanced one last time at the forest and the strange new scenery before rushing after him.

"Wait! I don't have anywhere to go!"

"You're a foreigner. You can go anywhere and the residents will be more than happy to provide for you."

"C-could I perhaps stay here?" Alice asked, pausing in the door way while Julius marched down the dark stone spiral staircase that was lit only by lamps spaced periodically along the walls, his footsteps echoing around them. She quickly followed. "I mean, it is dark out..." Which was odd since it was day when she was kidnapped. But then again, dreams rarely made sense.

Julius did not answer her, and Alice began to think he planned to throw her out into the dark unknown. He made a sharp turn into a hallway, catching her by surprise. Stumbling slightly, Alice placed a hand against the wall to steady herself as she continued to follow him.

She somehow managed to avoid walking into him when he abruptly stopped walking in front of a door. Gasping, the girl looked up as Julius glance over his shoulder at her.

"There is not much space here, and this room is used for storage and is most likely very dusty, but it has a bed. You may stay here for the night if you wish. Now, if you excuse me."

Alice watched him go, her mouth open to thank him, but he was gone around a corner before she could make a sound. She knew she had been dismissed, just as she understood that though he gave her the cold shoulder, Julius was actually quite kind. Smiling to herself, Alice opened the door. Moonlight streamed through the large window across the room. Everything was coated in a thick layer of dust and boxes and bags lay about haphazardly on the floor and furniture. She had to move quite a few off the bed to make room for herself. The clunking of metal made her pause until she recalled that Julius was a clockmaker. The boxes were probably full of spare parts and tools.

Alice felt surprisingly very tired despite having been passed out less than an hour before. Perhaps it was the stress of having her fist kiss stolen after being kidnapped by a man with rabbit ears. Laying over the covers since she was unwilling to crawl under such dirty sheets, Alice stared out the window. She could not see the moon, and was glad for it since it gave off an eerie yellow glow.

Rolling onto her side, Alice wondered if her sister noticed she was missing yet. Perhaps she was not missing at all and would wake up in her family's garden. Her eyes drifted closed and Alice tried to ignore the musty scent of the bedding. _This is all a dream and come morning, all would be well again_.


End file.
